


Hawaii

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dolphins, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Surfing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не портит момент даже мысль о подставе Пози.<br/>«Бро, прости. Родители Шоны приезжают, я не могу поехать».<br/>Ну и что, что они собирались ехать на Гавайи полгода. Планировали поездку, выбирали кондоминиум, в котором остановятся. И в результате Дилан в одиночестве улыбается барышне в прокате машин, подкидывая брелок арендованного джипа в руке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hawaii

Дилан вдыхает влажный жаркий воздух, как только выходит из самолета в Гонолулу. Солнце припекает, но после отвратительно  зябкого, дождливого сентябрьского Нью-Йорка ему хочется лишь довольно зажмуриться, отогревая продрогшие кости.   
  
Он цепляет на нос солнечные очки и не может сдержать счастливую улыбку. Не портит момент даже  мысль о подставе Пози.  
  
«Бро, прости. Родители Шоны приезжают, я не могу поехать».  
  
Ну и что, что они собирались ехать на Гавайи полгода. Планировали поездку, выбирали кондоминиум, в котором остановятся. И в результате Дилан в одиночестве улыбается барышне в прокате машин, подкидывая брелок арендованного джипа в руке.   
  
Каждый год они с Тайлером приезжают в конце сентября, когда северная сторона острова Оаху идеально подходит для опытных серферов. По спине бежит дрожь предвкушения, Дилан буквально чувствует стихию, которую будет обуздывать через несколько часов. Голубая потрепанная машинка приветливо подмигивает фарами и он ласково хлопает ладонью по нагретому боку. Закидывает сумку на заднее сидение и выезжает с парковки аэропорта, опустив все окна и наслаждаясь тяжелыми ароматами цветов и долетающей свежестью океана.   
  
На другой конец острова путь неблизкий, но для него это лишняя радость. Дилан — концентрированное счастье в хрупкой человеческой оболочке. Длинные пальцы отстукивают ритм прилипшей песни, карие глаза цепко осматривают дорогу, а пухлые губы растянуты в широкой улыбке. Каждый раз будто домой возвращается.  
  
Заезжает в прокат оборудования, выбирает подходящую доску, погружаясь в мир дружелюбных и обаятельных гавайцев. Жизнь здесь так размеренна и спокойна, все приветливы и счастливы. Еще бы — круглый год крутые волны, теплая погода и куча развлечений. Действующие вулканы, различные климатические зоны на одном из островов. Дилан хочет остаться здесь навсегда. Жаль только его руководитель не оценит подобную смену деятельности. Он прямо видит, как мистер Финсток скептично щурится и выдает очередную оскорбительную тираду.  
  
Небольшой домик  теряется среди похожих низких строений. Вся его прелесть в  окнах, выходящих на заросший тропическими растениями задний двор, и шорохе волн, переходящем в гулкий рокот. Они специально выбирали его, чтобы не нужно было куда-то выезжать с досками. Идеальный вариант, просто берешь доску и выходишь через калитку на белый песчаный пляж.   
  
Дилан прогуливается вдоль линии прибоя, шорты намокают, а он вспоминает ласку песка, в котором увязают пальцы ног. Ветер ерошит отросшие темные пряди, он щурится от солнечного света, слепящего отсветами от воды. БэкЯрдс, как обычно, не пустует. Он машет рукой серфингистам, сидящим за лайн-апом в ожидании своих волн. Кто-то машет в ответ.   
  
Он решает не залезать в воду в первый же день, а просто впитывает витамин D, валяясь на солнце. Все-таки это, мать его, Гавайи. И упускать возможность поехать на них почти кощунство. Дилан даже несколько раз купается, но далеко не заплывает, знает силу необузданной стихии. Да и для него купание — будто катание на пене — давно пройденный этап.   
  
Зеленые волны манят магнитом, и он сидит на песке, завороженно наблюдая за другими серфингистами. Смотрит на неловких новичков, которые учатся вставать на доску в пене, но чаще всего падают. У них впереди столько открытий, столько адреналина. Это незабываемое чувство, когда скользишь по гребню волны, а она закрывается прямо за твоей спиной, и ты летишь вперед, изменяя скорость переносом веса на переднюю ногу для ускорения.  
  
Дилан вглядывается за лайн-ап, где к закату остается всего несколько человек. Один из них ложится на доску, разгребается и встает на ноги.   Дилан, сощурившись, следит, как незнакомец берет довольно крутую волну, стрелой пролетая под гребнем и выделывая пируэты.  Не отводит взгляд, когда мужчина садится на доску и гребет к берегу ровными и плавными гребками. Заходящее солнце подсвечивает его фигуру, когда он выбирается на песок, и Дилан почти ничего не может разглядеть, кроме мощного тела, обтянутого гидрокостюмом.  
  
Он не стесняется подойти и выразить свое восхищение ловкостью и сноровкой, ведь это Гавайи. Все-таки одно их слово aloha означает  сразу "привет", “до свидания”, “люблю тебя”, и выражение радости.  
  
— Хэй, ты был крут, там, на волне, — Дилан машет рукой в сторону океана, а незнакомец поворачивается к нему, ослепляя широкой белоснежной улыбкой.  
  
Дилан щелкает челюстью, потому что мужчина напротив него просто ошеломительно красив. Он неидеален — передние резцы длинноваты, но ровная щетина, светло-зеленые лукавые глаза и открытое выражение лица покоряют с первого взгляда.   
  
— Я Дилан, — он тянет руку для рукопожатия.  
  
— Тайлер, — очередная голливудская улыбка и морщинки вокруг глаз. Счастливый человек на счастливом архипелаге. Долбаное совершенство в долбаном гидрокостюме, — а ты катаешься?  
  
— Да, просто сегодня первый день здесь. Пока привыкаю к атмосфере. Завтра хотел попробовать. Будешь здесь? — Дилан щурит глаза, надеясь на положительный ответ, ладонь все еще сжимает руку Тайлера, непозволительно затянув пожатие.  
  
— Только вечером, — небольшое разочарование скользит по лицу Дилана, — но, если хочешь, можешь прийти на мое выступление.  Я дрессировщик дельфинов, — Тайлер лукаво поднимает брови, покосившись на их все еще соединенные ладони. Дилан отшатывается, молится, чтобы не покраснеть, и кивает, — Камехамеха Хайуэй, 81. Приходи, — он подхватывает доску, кивает на прощание и уходит в сторону парковки.   
  
Дилан плюхается там же на песок и улыбается солнцу, почти скрывшемуся за горизонтом. Этот отпуск именно то, что ему надо. Он чувствует.  
  
<center>***</center>  
  
Когда Дилан подъезжает к местному дельфинарию, ему немного неловко. Он не спросил о времени представления, но надеется угадать. Расписание у кассы неутешительно — предыдущее представление уже почти окончилось, а до следующего еще три часа.    
  
Шумная толпа счастливых детей и их родителей лавиной выливается из выходов с арены. Дилан оборачивается, подмигивая мордашкам, измазанным в шоколадных конфетах. Проходит ближе к дверям, ошарашено разглядывая внутреннее пространство. Дельфинарий построен на небольшой бухте, огорожен сеткой у выхода в океан, при этом бассейн просто огромный, и подопечным Тайлера должно быть привольно. Дилан видит, что Тайлер стоит у дальней стены, где оформлено какое-то подобие грота с аксессуарами для представления, и пробирается сквозь людей, осторожно огибая всех маленьких гостей заведения.   
  
Дилан спотыкается о небольшой порог у первого ряда кресел, расположенных вокруг естественного бассейна с укрепленными стенками, и еле удерживается на ногах, морщась от пронзительного треска. Несчастная спинка пластикового сидения протестует против подобного обращения, а Тайлер оборачивается на громкий звук.  
  
Дилан готов провалиться на месте от стыда, но растягивает губы в улыбке, надеясь, что румянец не слишком заметен на солнце. Тайлер идет к нему, а он удерживает взгляд на скуластом лице. Лучше гипнотизировать прозрачную зелень лукавых глаз, чем позорно облизывать контуры тела в гидрокостюме.   
  
— Привет, Дилан. Немного опоздал, да? — Тайлер улыбается иронично, но без издевки, — я сегодня больше не выступаю. Мой брат просил меня заменять его лишь на утренних представлениях. Так что можешь познакомиться с моими друзьями, или просто свалим отсюда?  
  
— Хэй, ты вчера не сказал во сколько представление, — Дилан жмет плечами, не чувствуя за собой никакой вины, — а под своими друзьями ты подразумеваешь?..  
  
— Дельфинов. Ты правильно понял. Я считаю их своими друзьями. Они такие умные. Точно умнее некоторых людей, — он хмыкает и идет ближе к краю бассейна.  
  
Дилан удивляется моментально показавшимся из воды четырем острым носам, хотя он не замечает ни свистка, ни какого-либо другого жеста. Тайлер угощает каждого дельфина рыбой из рядом стоящего ведерка, ласково поглаживая вытянутые морды. Дилан приседает на корточки рядом с ним, тянет руку к ближайшему животному, но то, негодующе щелкая, ныряет в воду, целенаправленно окатывая того водой.   
  
— Наташа не любит, когда ее трогают незнакомые люди, — улыбка Тайлера полна сожаления, а Дилан хлопает глазами, ощущая неприятно липнущую к телу мокрую ткань, и радуется оставленной в машине технике.   
  
Наташа выныривает в середине бассейна и что-то  возмущенно выскрипывает. Оставшиеся три дельфина синхронно ныряют и стремительно плывут к ней, взмывая в воздух гладкими телами и перелетая над бунтаркой идеальным движением, вновь погружаясь в воду с тихим всплеском. Проплывают круг в прозрачной воде и выныривают рядом с ней, застывая ровной линией на несколько секунд.  
  
Дилан не сдерживает усмешки, а на морде Наташи читается чисто женское коварство. Он смотрит на Тайлера, который жмет плечами, мол с ней бесполезно бороться.  
  
— Питер, Брюс и Стив как-то пытаются ее сдерживать, но это бесполезно, если рядом появляется кто-то, кого можно обрызгать, кинуть мячом или гневно обругать, — Тайлер беспомощно разводит руки в стороны, — в этот раз она выбрала тебя, извини.  
  
— Питер, Брюс и Стив? Серьезно? — Дилан фыркает, переводя взгляд обратно на дельфинов, танцующих в воде и издающих довольные пощелкивания.  
  
— Знаешь, это неуместно, но я сам поражаюсь своему брату. Он немного фанат комиксов. Вот, просто дай  им угощение, когда они подплывут, — Тайлер протягивает ему ведерко с рыбой, и машет рукой животным.  
  
Все четверо устраивают показательное выступление, плавно погружаясь под толщу воды и синхронно выныривая у самого бортика, так что Дилан вздрагивает от неожиданности, но протягивает ладони с зажатой рыбой к ближайшим дельфинам, распахнувшим пасти, мгновенно проглотив угощение. Дилан расслабляется, ловя ободряющую улыбку Тайлера, и тут обиженные животные, оставленные без лакомства, коварно тыкаются носами под его колени, и он, вскрикнув, падает в бассейн под радостные скрипы ехидной Наташи.   
  
Дилан всплывает на поверхность, отфыркиваясь от воды и протирая глаза пальцами. Слышит, как Тайлер отчитывает дельфинов за отвратительное поведение и видит, как из глаз Наташи текут огромные слезы. С грустного животного мигом слетает наглость, и она плачет, когда дрессировщик разочарованно смотрит на нее и отворачивается, чтобы уйти. Это самое трогательное, что Дилан когда-то видел в своей жизни.  
  
— Тайлер, ничего страшного. Все в порядке, — он просто не может промолчать.  
  
— Нет. Если оставить это без наказания, они будут думать, что так вести себя — вполне нормально. Так что вылезай. Поедем кататься. Таннер позвонил, сказал, что волны офигенные, — он ждет, пока Дилан выберется из бассейна, подтянувшись на руках.   
  
Когда они проходят сквозь двери, Дилан бросает последний взгляд на дельфинов. Они утешают Наташу, кружа вокруг и разговаривая на своем оригинальном языке. Радует только то, что девочка больше не плачет.   
  
— Не переживай, ее слезы были попыткой манипуляции, — Тайлер ловит обеспокоенный взгляд Дилана и улыбается. — Она успокоится, как только мы выйдем за порог, —  Дилан недоверчиво смотрит на дрессировщика в ответ, но облегченно вздыхает. Ему не хочется, чтобы животные страдали из-за невинной шалости.  
  
<center>***</center>  
  
Они заезжают домой к Тайлеру, и Дилан читает на почтовом ящике фамилию Хеклин.  Она кажется ему смутно знакомой, но в этот момент Тайлер зовет его к себе, и он теряет мысль, мелькнувшую на краю сознания, улыбаясь и следуя за мужчиной. Дилан  старается особо не озираться, потому что семья Тайлера живет в довольно просторном бунгало с качественным ремонтом, дорогой мебелью и ухоженной лужайкой.   
  
Дилан застревает у длинного стеллажа с книгами в гостиной, проводя подушечками пальцев по корешкам книг.  
  
— Любишь читать? — низкий голос Тайлера вырывает из задумчивости, и он оборачивается, держа книгу Хайнлайна в руках.  
  
— У вас такой беспорядок на полках. Хайнлайн стоит рядом с Коэльо, — он приподнимает в ладони томик, смущенно улыбаясь.  
  
— Это моя мама. Я миллион раз расставлял все книги по алфавиту, даже не по жанру. Но приезжает мама, усаживается вечерами на веранду и каждый раз забывает местоположение книги, которую выбирает. Ставит ее на любую полку и потом невинно хлопает глазами, — Тайлер жмет плечами, будто извиняется.  
  
— У меня отец делает так же. Когда возвращается со съемочной площадки. Он оператор, — считает своим долгом пояснить и поворачивается, возвращая обратно том классической фантастики, — ты готов?  
  
— Да, можем идти, — Тайлер выносит доску из дома, а Дилан выходит и захлопывает дверь за собой.  
  
Ему немного неловко в машине с Тайлером, но тот настолько покоряет его своим обаянием, что Дилан расслабляется, и треплется всю дорогу до его домика о всякой чепухе.   
  
— Сегодня вечером на пляже Сансет мои родственники устраивают дружеский пикник с костром, танцами, закусками и алкоголем. Не хочешь пойти со мной? — Тайлер прерывает пространную речь Дилана о любимых марвеловских супергероях, а тот от неожиданности щелкает челюстью.  
  
— А я не помешаю? Звучит, как семейный праздник, — он с сомнением косится на Тайлера, отвлекаясь от дороги на секунду.  
  
— Нет, ты что. Соберется полгорода, здесь же все друг друга знают, — Тайлер улыбается немного смущенно, — просто я не хочу идти один, — он смотрит на Дилана из-под прикрытых век и только тупой идиот не понял бы намека в этих словах.  
  
Дилан себя идиотом не считает, поэтому усмехается и кивает, соглашаясь на вечерний пикник.   
  
Когда они заходят в домик Дилана, Тайлер, подняв бровь, смотрит на матрас вне дома.  
  
— Мне было душно внутри. А спать на свежем воздухе полезно. И музыка, ты слышишь музыку океана? — Дилан замирает, прислушиваясь к шелесту листьев и шуму прибоя.  
  
— Просто я тоже сплю на улице. Странно, но мы так похожи в некоторых вещах, — Тайлер проводит ладонью по спинке плетеного кресла, стоящего у небольшого столика, и поднимает лукавый взгляд на Дилана, а тот молча хлопает глазами, потому что, серьезно, либо он все-таки идиот, либо Тайлер с ним заигрывает даже сейчас.  
  
Он подхватывает доску, выходит на пляж через калитку и лопатками чувствует обжигающий взгляд идущего позади Тайлера. Ветер ерошит волосы, и счастливая улыбка помимо воли растягивает пухлые губы. Тайлер разделяет его эмоции, похлопывая его по плечу. На зеленых волнах сейчас мало любителей, почти все обедают. Остаются лишь туристы, которые осваивают искусство катания на волнах под чутким руководством наставников. Зато на песке и на пене толпы, которые учатся держаться на доске или разгребаться, в попытке поймать волну. Дилан фыркает, видя сосредоточенные лица. Они даже не представляют, что их ожидает за лайн-апом. Не знают, что будут учиться заново и подниматься на серфинге, и разгребаться, почувствовав волну ногами, и даже падать с доски в воду. Но когда все-таки поймают свою первую зеленую волну, то уже не смогут вернуться к королям пены.   
  
Дилан цепким взглядом окидывает всю бухту, отмечая почти рефлекторно в какую сторону волны закрываются, их пик обрушения и канал отхода воды. Кивает Тайлеру в сторону ближайшего канала,  вдвоем заходят в воду, садятся на доски и гребками помогают себе выплыть за лайн-ап.   
  
Солнечные лучи, отраженные от волн, слепят глаза, но тот кайф, который Дилан получает, удерживаясь на воде, невозможно испортить. Он щурится, ухмыляясь и глядя на Тайлера. Тот оказывается ближе к гребню новой волны, и первый разгребается, плавно поднимаясь на ноги. Дилан не привык обманывать себя, поэтому открыто признает, что его член встает от той звериной силы, которой пылает каждое движение Тайлера. Рельефные мышцы проступают через покров гидрокостюма, сильные руки делают ровные гребки, а его грации и плавности в управлении серфингом могут позавидовать даже примы балета. Дилан настолько увлекается наблюдением, что не замечает, как его сносит немного в сторону, и приходится возвращаться обратно, пока Тайлер по каналу выплывает за лайн-ап, вновь присоединяясь к нему. Не может сдержать счастливой улыбки, глядя на довольное лицо Тайлера. Капли воды стекают по скулам, блестят на ресницах, он отфыркивается, но получает  столько позитива, что неприятные ощущения от соли беспокоят меньше должного. Пропускает Дилана на следующей волне, лукаво подмигивает, а тот закатывает глаза, но чувствует под ногами волну и разгребается. Пока он не встает на ноги, лопатками ощущает взгляд Тайлера, но адреналин и азарт перекрывают все остальные чувства, когда он ускоряется, перенеся вес на переднюю ногу. Летит по волне, слыша, как она закрывается, буквально схлопывается с ревом за спиной, и это ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение, которое он не готов обменять ни на что другое.  
  
Они теряют счет времени, по очереди седлая волны. Под конец Дилан настолько увлекается, что издает радостный клич и пытается пафосно взмахнуть руками, но падает в воду, выныривая и слыша громкий смех Тайлера, пока его вновь не накрывает волной. Он выплывает за лайн-ап и предлагает переодеться перед пикником. Тайлер, сощурившись, кивает и разгребается, ловя последнюю волну, которая помогает ему быстрее выбраться на берег. Когда Дилан ступает на песок, Тайлер уже выжимает влагу с волос, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой.   
  
Оба принимают душ в домике Дилана и переодеваются в сухую одежду. Нельзя же идти на семейный праздник в гидрокостюме. Дилан старательно не смотрит на почти обнаженного Тайлера с полотенцем на бедрах. Несмотря на все намеки , он хочет хорошенько отдохнуть этим вечером. А пикники в темноте у жаркого костра, да еще и с алкоголем, просто обязаны действовать как мощный афродизиак.   
  
Дилан оглядывает свободные светлые шорты и черный джемпер – вечером у океана довольно свежо, и остается доволен своим видом. Тайлер же своей брутальной красотой сшибает ударом под дых, простая белая футболка и черные джинсы вызывают волну жара по позвоночнику, заставляя неловко поправлять пояс шорт.  Тайлер ехидно скалится, будто видит его насквозь, но Дилан особо и не скрывается, отвечая дерзким взглядом.   
  
В машине царит молчание, будто оба знают, к чему приведет этот вечер, и просто наслаждаются прелюдией. Дилан выстукивает ладонями незатейливый ритм по рулю, а Тайлер залипает на длинных пальцах, крепко сжимающих рулевое колесо, сглатывая слюну и с усилием переводя взгляд на лобовое стекло.   
  
— Воу, я думал, ты преувеличиваешь, говоря, что соберется половина города, — Дилан удивленно присвистывает, когда видит вереницу машин, припаркованных вдоль пляжа, на котором должен состояться пикник. — Похоже, нам придется немного пройтись, — мягкая улыбка Тайлера как бы говорит «я предупреждал, извини».  
  
Дилан разворачивается на дороге и паркуется на последнем свободном месте. Они вылезают из джипа, Дилан делает несколько незаметных вдохов, потому что, ну серьезно, он сейчас встретится со всеми родственниками Тайлера. А это слишком неожиданно, быстро и все такое. Но ладонь Тайлера, сжавшаяся на его плече, дает понять, что дыхательная гимнастика была не такая уж незаметная.  
  
— Они не кусаются, слово скаута, — Дилан фыркает, почти открывая рот, чтобы сказать, что это нифига не утешает, — а вот я бы не отказался облизать тебя целиком, — жаркий шепот в длинную шею, усыпанную кофейными точками родинок. Дилан вздрагивает, с трудом глотая слюну. Этот парень даже не пытается притвориться незаинтересованным!  
  
Тайлер отстраняется с тихим смешком, а Дилан неожиданно ощущает прилив уверенности в себе.  Они идут на пляж, сияющий гигантским костром на песке. Вокруг собирается просто огромное количество народа, будто в каждой машине, что припарковано вдоль улицы, приехали целые семьи. В воздухе плавится аромат жареного мяса, везде стоят столы со снедью и огромные кувшины с пуншем. Рядом с кострищем на свободном пространстве играет ансамбль улыбчивых гавайцев. Дилан никогда раньше не слышал песни группы Битлз в исполнении шести укулеле. Но этот отпуск преподносит ему сюрприз на сюрпризе. Танцоры хулы творят чудеса, умудряясь двигаться под эти перепевки. Люди вокруг разговаривают, танцую, смеются, и он немного теряется от шума. Слишком много незнакомых, чужих, и Тайлер куда-то пропадает. Дилан озирается по сторонам, но пробирается к воде, стараясь особо никого не задевать. Ладонь греет холодное стекло пивной бутылки, ветер швыряет брызги в лицо, и он приходит в себя. Паника отступает в сторону, оставляя всю ту же отпускную радость.   
  
Когда Тайлер касается его плеча, Дилан даже не вздрагивает. По телу растекаются волны тепла от алкоголя и жарких пальцев чужой руки. Он прикрывает глаза, оборачиваясь к Тайлеру, но в безлунную ночь видит лишь силуэт, освещаемый языками пламени со спины. Хмелеет намного быстрее, видимо, пиво крепче привычного. Губы растягиваются в пошлой усмешке, а сознание туманится. Слышит медленную плавную музыку, попытка сыграть на укулеле что-то, отдаленно напоминающее танго. Его ладони свободны, бутылка давно выкинута в мусор, и он прижимается к Тайлеру, притираясь телом в плавном ритме  музыки.   
  
Тайлер кладет руки на его бедра, прижимая его ближе к себе и двигаясь вместе с ним. Склоняет голову, вжимаясь носом в шею Дилана  и проводя влажным горячим языком по чувствительной коже, опаляя дыханием. Дилан со свистом втягивает воздух и закусывает нижнюю губу, во рту пересыхает, он судорожно пытается сглотнуть, но это бесполезно, пока Тайлер вылизывает его шею, обводя кончиком языка каждую родинку.   
  
Он шарит жадными пальцами по телу Тайлера, ощупывая мощные мышцы, оглаживая спину и ягодицы. Дилан чувствует бугор члена, продолжая тереться бедрами, поскуливая от жара, скручивающего низ живота в горячий клубок возбуждения. Яйца поджимаются, и очень хочется стянуть шорты вниз, обхватить член ладонью, надрачивая в такт рваному дыханию. Тайлер рычит, сжимая зубы на бешено бьющейся жилке, тянет  его в темноту, дальше от людей.   
  
Между вулканических скал, осколками разбросанных по песчаному берегу, намного тише. Шум прибоя заглушает бешенный гул крови в ушах, и Дилан разевает лягушачий рот, пытаясь втянуть хоть глоток кислорода в легкие. Тайлер прижимает его к большому камню, ладонями забираясь под джемпер, обжигая тонкую кожу жаром пальцев, сжимающихся до красных отметин. Губы терзают горящую шею, поднимаясь к ушной раковине, обводя ее языком и прикусывая зубами мочку. Дилан хрипло постанывает, обкусывая собственные губы, и голову срывает от беспорядочных движений чужих рук по телу.  Тайлер нетерпеливо, рывками, стаскивает кофту, отшвыривая ее на песок, его губы впиваются в выступающую ключицу, оставляя красную метку на бледной коже. Дилан давит скулеж внутри, впивается ногтями в поверхность черного камня, сдирая кожу о шершавый твердый бок, вторая ладонь зажимает ребром пухлые губы, а Тайлер склоняется, прикусывая зубами напряженный сосок, урча от тихих всхлипов, уносимых ветром куда-то вглубь острова.  
  
Грубые пальцы оттягивают вниз резинку шорт, и Дилан стонет в голос, когда шершавые фаланги проходятся по влажной головке, оголяя ствол и туго его обхватывая. Мерцающие всполохи перед глазами, волны удовольствия, пронизывающие пах, поджимающиеся пальцы на ногах – он позорно быстро кончает в ладонь Тайлера, выламывая спину дугой, царапая лопатки о скалу.   
  
Тайлер выпрямляется и сминает припухшие губы в грубом поцелуе, не давая даже перевести после оргазма дыхание. Вылизывает языком горячее нутро, до боли зажимая зубами нижнюю губу. Дилан приходит в себя и легко отталкивает мужчину, меняясь с ним местами и прижимая его к камню. Мешающие шорты на бедрах спасают колени, когда он бухается на песок, расстегивая непослушными пальцами ширинку на джинсах. Тайлер ерошит чистой ладонью отросшие пряди волос, наматывая их на пальцы и прижимая лицо Дилана к стянутым штанам.   
  
Дилан обхватывает толстый член ладонью, втягивая головку меж покрасневших губ, обводя ее языком и слизывая терпкую солоноватую смазку, вторая ладонь сжимает напряженную мошонку. У  Тайлера нет никаких шансов, когда тот насаживается на член так, что головка упирается в туго сжатую глотку. Влажный жар и движения юркого языка подводят к черте буквально в несколько глубоких толчков. Он удерживает голову Дилана неподвижно, изливаясь на заднюю стенку горла, а тот послушно глотает, на секунду испугавшись, что банально захлебнется.   
  
Дилан вылизывает опадающий член и смотрит распахнутыми шалыми глазами на Тайлера, тот помогает подняться с колен и прижимает к себе, целуя саднящие губы и слизывая вкус собственной спермы.   
  
— Знаешь, мне сейчас так жаль, что я не могу остаться здесь на всю жизнь. Через полторы недели я должен улететь в Нью-Йорк, — Дилан откашливается, но все равно голос хрипит, — ты не думай, я ни на что не намекаю, просто…  
  
— Дилан, я никогда не говорил, что я здесь живу, — Тайлер прерывает его на середине нелепой фразы, почти любовно оглаживая пальцами выступающие лопатки, наверняка так же густо усыпанные родинками, как и шея.  
  
— В смысле? — Тайлеру не обязательно видеть, как тот недоуменно хлопает глазами.  
  
— Я живу и работаю в Большом Яблоке.  
  
Когда Дилан бьет его кулаком в солнечное сплетение, Тайлер понимает, что, наверное, стоило сказать об этом раньше. Но водить Дилана за нос так чертовски забавно.  
  
Больше Тайлер не жалеет, что приехал по просьбе Таннера.   
  
Возможно, он даже скажет брату спасибо.   
  
За отпуск и за Дилана.


End file.
